


pushing and pulling

by hanjingyi (notbadbrat)



Series: kinktober2018 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2018, M/M, POV First Person, Writober 2018, canonverse, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbadbrat/pseuds/hanjingyi
Summary: These are the only moments I can revel in the presence of my Captain without barriers and feeling like I need to pretend that we’re nothing more than comrades, a soldier and his superior, nothing more.





	pushing and pulling

We are laying on the bed, sheets intertwined casually to our legs and the air coming from the open window dries the thin layer of sweat and other bodily fluids on our bare skin.

I’m on my back, peacefully relaxing and enjoying that sweet sensation of tingling and molten muscles after the strenuous activities of a couple of minutes ago. On my chest, I can feel the reassuring weight of Levi’s head, his torso resting against my side and wrapping me in a half embrace, arm thrown over my waist and legs entangled with mine.

I love the feeling of our bodies so close, skin on skin, without any kind of layer between us. I can feel Levi’s heart beating, his lashes grazing on my pecs whenever his eyelids drop close or lift again, his warmth seeping in me and melting with mine, comforting every part of my being. The sudden silence in the room, no more sounds of slapping skin, moans in pleasure and words half whispered and half screamed, coats us in a soft, intimate atmosphere.

These are the only moments I can revel in the presence of my Captain without barriers and feeling like I need to pretend that we’re nothing more than comrades, a soldier and his superior, nothing more.

But we’re so, so beyond that. Every inch of me trembles at the mental images of him riding me to my orgasm just a little while ago -the expression on his face, lost but careful, the concentration in the crook of his brow and the look of lust and affection he would never display out there, far from these four walls- and at all the other times we’ve made love to each other. I strive to find out all the things that make him tick and give back the same amount of pleasure and satisfaction I feel whenever we’re together like this.

Like right now.

I’m threading my fingers between his hair, dark locks sliding between them like silk. I love doing this right after our couplings, because he is very sensitive in that context and lets me spoil him as I want. At some point, Levi had started humming against my ribcage, probably unconsciously, head leaning in my touch and little sighs leaving his lips.

He always does it, but today I’m curious. I slow my hand, fingertips brushing his scalp and rolling his strands between them. A little groan leaves his throat and Levi flushes his body to mine completely, nudging my sides affectuously. Shivering, I repeat the movement, but with a hunch of strength more, lightly dragging his hair out with my retreating hand and doing it again when Levi emits another moan, his length twitching against my tight.

“Mmh, Eren-“

I try to swallow away the knot in my throat, feeling myself respond to my Captain’s desire. I grip the lock intertwined to my fingers, trapping them in my fist and pulling enough to drive Levi’s face away from my side. His irises, half hidden behind dropping eyelids, are dark with renewed lust, a scowl of annoyance at the situation also clearly displayed in them.

I laugh, leaning on my elbow and lowering a bit to reach his lips and kiss him with bruising passion, halting whatever protest he was going to force on me. And then I grasp his hair again and pull. Hard.

A startled cry betrays his mouth, cheeks dusted in pink and tight locking his grip on my waist in reflex. I relish in the discovery my curiosity gifted me with, engulfing his lips once more with all the intentions of taking control of things this time.

We separate again, breathing hard, and I smirk at him in victory.

“I can think of a couple of things I could do with this-“

“Tch, horny brat.”


End file.
